Project Chronos
by SalamanderOfTheWildWest
Summary: There was still hope. Hidden deep within The Bunker's main server, it was found. Project Chronos. An abandoned project. A failure, one rivaling the YoRHa program. It was intended as a way to reset humanity, and a way to eradicate the Aliens. The only problem is that it was discovered after humanity was lost. And it required human DNA to work. This is an alternate ending. {Will fix}
1. Chapter 1

_Year 11945_

We live in a Godless world. Abandoned. Forgotten. _Lost_. Each day carries with it an existential burden, dragging us into a meaningless vortex. Machines. Androids. _War._ Is there any meaning in this accursed life? All we have is our duty. Humanity is extinct. Project Gestalt was a failure. Black box. Machine core. _Life._

There was still hope. Hidden deep within The Bunker's main server, it was found. Project Chronos. An abandoned project. A failure, one rivaling the YoRHa program. It was intended as a way to reset humanity, and a way to eradicate the Alien's. The only problem is that it was discovered after humanity was lost. And it required human DNA to work. The Tower had a hidden function. It served as a massive cryogenic pod. Inside, deep within, lay the final human. He was likely dead, having spent the past 9925 years in a deep sleep. Yet, perhaps there is a chance. A chance that fate could be changed.

 _Year 11945_

I leave this as my final message.

Today, I removed the final human from his cryogenic sleep.

 _ **DATA CORRUPTED**_

01001000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110

01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110

Do all androids feel this towards humans?

If any finds this message, please. Contact YoRHa No.9 Type S. Tell him…

Thank you…

Commencing Project Chronos…

 _Year 2020_

"…"

"...ey…"

"Hey…"

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

A warm light washes over her eyes, blinking open slowly as her optics adjust. The first thing her eyes see is the sky. A vast expanse of blue, stretching as far as her eyes can see. Small clouds float here and there, adding small splashes of color. Her head slowly tilts to the side, her eyes still blinking as she attempts to understand whats happening. For the first time, there was no incessant buzzing in her head, and she felt remarkably at peace.

"Am I…

Am I dead..?" Her voice was soft and melodious, filling all who heard it with a sense of ease.

"No ma'am. Not yet." The reply came from her left, surprising her greatly. The voice was strong and deep, but was gentle, and it washed over her, filling her body with anticipation. She tilted her head gently, blinking her crystal blue eyes as she tried to clear the fog away. A hand invaded her vision, gently brushing her white bangs away from her face. It rested gently on her pale and creamy skin, as she tried to figure out what she was staring it. It looked like a filthy mop, obviously in need of cleaning and maintenance. Her eyes looked lower, struggling to understand what she saw. The mop had led into an android looking face, with deep set and gorgeous green eyes, uncovered by the traditional goggles that her kind wore. The mop feel into his face, showing just how well built he was. Strong cheekbones, and a sturdy jawline, complete with small amounts of stubble. There was a smile on his face, showing off his perfect teeth. She didn't see many male androids, but this one seemed to be almost… human.

"Who..?" She tried to speak, but his finger was pressed up to her lips, filling her with an indescribable warmth as he shushed her.

"Don't talk. You took a nasty fall. My name is Saki. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

She nodded weakly, unable to keep her eyes from closing as she slowly slid into a dreamless slumber.

"2B" Was the last thing she whispered, her body shutting itself down.


	2. FIRST ENCOUNTER

_Alright everyone! Was bumming around and doing nothing when I remembered that I had started this story. So here's a new chapter for y'all! To those who already read the first chapter forever ago, welcome back! To those who just started reading, welcome! Feel free to criticize the shit out of me!_ _I don't own NieR: Automata._

I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed

2B awoke with a start, her own hands clutched around her throat. Her monitoring system showed that her breathing was erratic, and that she needed to calm down to restore primary functions.

"What… was that?" 2B softly whispered into the darkness, trying to remember just what happened. It seemed that her data had been corrupted somehow.

"Just what… am I doing?" 2B began running through the uncorrupted data, trying to make sense of everything. The last thing she knew was that she had been given a task of great importance.

Her self restore function was beginning to work, and her senses had finally adjusted so she could feel what was around her. The first thing she noticed was a warmth pressing itself down over her lower half. The room was dark, but her optics had adjusted so she could see. She was laid out on the floor, and what appeared to be soft animal fur was underneath and around her. She then noticed that goggles had been removed. She touched her pale face, making sure that no damage had been done.

"Pod. What is this? Where am I?" 2B called out, but she got no response. She pulled the fur off of herself, and that's when she realized what she was wearing. Someone had changed her outfit, and had replaced it with loose baggy clothing. Her torso was covered by a loose shirt, one with an unrecognizable logo. Her lower half had been clothed in a type of loose cotton pants. 2B stood up, trying to understand the situation she was in. She was in a strange environment, wearing different clothing, her weapons were missing, and someone had removed her goggles.

"Pod!" 2B shouted this time, looking around for her companion. 2B staggered a bit as she took a couple steps, her soft pink lips furling into a frown. Just where was that stupid Pod anyway? 2B walked unsteadily toward the door, her body slowly recovering. She placed her delicate hand on the door knob, and gave it a twist. She walked into a hallway, placing her hand against the wall for support. As she walked, she noticed various things hanging on the wall. They were what appeared to be paintings of landscapes, but ones that were unfamiliar to her.

"Pod!" 2B called out again, trying to ascertain where the robot had gone. The hallway was still dark, but she had almost reached the end. Ahead of her she could make out what appeared to be living quarters, but not one that she could easily recognize. There was a couch, a large flat screen, and a small table. When 2B saw the table, she noticed that her swords had been laid out on top. 2B cautiously approached, looking around to make sure this wasn't a trap. Just as her hand reached for her heavy blade, the door behind her made an unlocking sound and opened. Light spilled through from the outside, illuminating the room. Someone stepped through the door, and turned on the lights, humming gently to himself.

The bag of groceries fell from his arms, spilling all over the floor. He looked at 2B with shock on his face, his hand still on the light switch. 2B stood in the light, her white hair framing her delicate face. Her soft heart shaped face was staring at his own, their eyes meeting. His green eyes filled with surprise and humor, and her optics filled with determination and suspicion.

"Who are you! What is your designation!" 2B asked rather harshly, brandishing her heavy sword at him. She stood there unsteadily, trying to keep herself from appearing weak. But her stark attitude was only met with laughter. Saki laughed loudly, unable to hold himself back. To him, she was just a girl who could barely stand, and was attempting to threaten him with a katana she could barely hold.

"Just out my katana down, and we can talk. Okay?" Saki approached her slowly and carefully, smiling gently the whole time. "I promise. I won't hurt you." Saki reached his hand out gently, his green eyes focused on her face. 2B wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust him. She slowly reached out, giving herself over to him, the katana clattering to the ground. Saki helped steady her, placing his arm around her waist. Together they moved to the couch, where he helped sit her down. Of course Saki frowned when the couch creaked ominously, but he ignored it.

2B looked at him, still being wary. Then she remembered what he said.

"Your katana?"

FIRST ENCOUNTER

WITH

MY LOVER.


	3. EXPLANATIONS

_Well. Shit. Welcome back to Project Chronos! I'm back at y'all with the long overdue chapter 3! Huzzah! Haha. To those who have been following along, I apologize for the extended absence. For those special new readers, welcome! I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter, and hopefully you won't strong me by my toes and beat me. Naturally, I don't own NieR: Automata, and so without further delay, read on!_

"Your katana?!" 2B pushed away from Saki, the crouch creaking angrily in protest as 2B moved quickly.

"This is mine. It was given to me by YoRHa, standard issue for type-B Androids." 2B seemed to be emotionally riled up, however she simply believed that it was because her circuits were still in disarray.

"Standard issue? YoRHa? Android?" Saki frunched his brows as he looked at 2B, the humor slightly fading from his face.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Maybe you really did hit your head too hard, and are suffering from amnesia. Good grief. Why didn't I take you to a hospital?" Saki stood up, walking over to where she dropped the katana. He easily picked it up, twisting it over in his hand in a fluid and natural motion.

"This blade belongs to the Samurai of the East. There exists only one blade in the world to rival it, and that was lost to time." Saki gingerly placed the sword on the table, then began to rub the bridge of his nose. Saki turned his piercing eyes onto baggily clothed 2B, and walked closer, sitting down next to her again. 2B instinctively tried to shy away, but she didn't really have anywhere to go.

"I think you owe me an explanation. Who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you so bea-"

Saki stopped himself, his cheeks flushing with a tinge of red.

So 2B began to explain, although she carefully noted the small reaction he had. No Android ever acted like that.

\--

"and so the last thing I remember is waking up in the forest. My memory is corrupted, so I cannot recall the mission I was on." 2B had stayed quite still throughout the explanation, monotonically throwing large words that went over Saki's head.

Wordlessly, Saki stood up, walked over to a cabinet, and pulled a bottle out. He proceeded to dump the brown liquid into the first cup he found, and then slammed it down his throat.

"You're telling me that you are a robot?"

"No. I'm YoRHa unit 2B, an Android."

"Right." Saki proceeded to fill the cup up and drain it again.

"Was my explanation not satisfactory?" 2B tilted her head, staring blankly at Saki.

Saki simply shook his head.

"Why is it always me?"

"You seem unfamiliar with YoRHa, however that shouldn't be the case because you are an Android. What is your designation? Are you a scanner type?" 2B stood up, albeit somewhat shakily, and walked up to Saki, her white curls bouncing softly. She began to carefully observe him, checking his body out. She noted that he was of a large build, firm and very stout. He was very different from the other Androids she had met. 2B reached out one pale hand, and began to massage and feel his body, inspecting him and his strange features. He looked so different. Almost… human. 2B slowly leaned closer, resting her head into his chest. All was quiet, until she head his heartbeat. It echoed throughout her, and she collapsed on the floor, overtaken by a swarm of memories.

Meanwhile Saki had no idea what to do. This weird and wildly beautiful girl had suddenly come up and started rubbing her buxom body all over him. Saki could do nothing but blush as she rested her head full of vibrant white hair on his strong chest, his cheeks flushing with blood. In that moment, he couldn't help but realize she smelled like pinewood.

When 2B fell to the ground, Saki snapped to his senses, catching her before she crashed hard. He grunted, not expecting her to weigh so much.

"2B! What's wrong?"

Saki asked, holding her head in his lap.

"Chronos!" Was all she could say before she sank beneath her wave of memories.


End file.
